


Crazy for You (at 12am on Highway 101)

by sogogibaby



Series: incubus au drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU exploration, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogogibaby/pseuds/sogogibaby
Summary: Chanyeol drags Baekhyun out on a last minute trip to the beach after a stressful day, because obviously, Baekhyun is the best stress reliever. Even without sex.based on this SNS au: https://twitter.com/92baekyeols/status/1061381907965825024during this scene:https://twitter.com/92baekyeols/status/1065187068802822144





	Crazy for You (at 12am on Highway 101)

[_Happy Together_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZEURntrQOg) by The Turtles played softly on the stereo in the car. Baekhyun couldn’t believe that it was almost midnight, but rather than going through his nightly skin routine, he was on the way to the beach with the love of his life.

Chanyeol had been mostly silent the entire car ride, and a small wrinkle was starting to form in the middle of his forehead with how intensely he was staring at the road. His hands had the steering wheel in a death grip, to the point where blue and purple spidery veins started to pop out and decorate the insides of his forearms.

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Baekhyun finally broke the silence by reaching out to press his fingers against Chanyeol’s furrowed brow. “Your face will become permanently like that if you keep making that face.”

Chanyeol looked shocked for a moment, seemingly coming out of a trance. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I dragged you on this trip and completely ignored you…”

Baekhyun shook his head and took Chanyeol’s hand into his own. “It’s fine. I can tell you have a lot on your mind. If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” the blond smiled shyly.

Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s palm in his own and let out a sigh. “Your presence is just very comforting. Has anyone ever told you that? It’s like, when I touch you, my heartbeat slows down and I just want to take a nap.” the CEO chuckled. “I want to feel like that all the time.”

Baekhyun blushed. Everything with Chanyeol was just so incredibly new. In the beginning it was like a race to get off as soon as possible. As time went on and they began living together, the sex had slowed down, kisses become a normal thing, and touches became long, drawn out cuddling. He couldn’t get enough.

The song ends on a bittersweet note. [_Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKturN4Beyg) by Mel Carter plays next on the stereo.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s hand to his lips and held them there for a quiet moment. He didn’t want to let the sensation go, this peace and warmth was more precious than all of the gold and diamonds in the three realms.

“You can feel like that all the time if you just asked. I would be there for you, always.” Baekhyun replied, after a beat.

Baekhyun had to strain his ears to hear Chanyeol’s soft, ‘thank you.’

The incubus turned to his side and let the window down, a soft breeze invading the car and lightening up the atmosphere. He put his free hand out the window to feel the wind on his skin.

Noticing Baekhyun’s peaceful state, Chanyeol pulled his own window down to let the breeze in as well. To his surprise, the wind picked up, creating a wind tunnel in the car. His impeccably gelled hair from work whipped in the wind, and Baekhyun whooped into the night.

“This is perfect!” Baekhyun screamed out the window, to the empty highway.

Chanyeol smiled, his first genuine smile of the night. “You’re perfect, Baekhyun!” his voice bounced out the window and was lost to the desert just beyond the highway.

Baekhyun threw both his hands out the window and laughed, a joyous sound that had Chanyeol’s adrenaline rushing, leaving trails of hot ice in his veins. He pressed the acceleration and let the highway take them to their ultimate destination.

The track ends on a lovely crescendo. [_Surrender_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sAm5UCJ9vA) by Cheap Trick plays next on the stereo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm I don't know what this is really, but this is how I'd imagine a healing roadtrip would feel like. It's my au anyways so I guess it's fine fdjfldkj


End file.
